


Definitely

by shhhstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 month time jump, F/M, Post 5B, Study Buddies, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhstiles/pseuds/shhhstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would think about how much things have changed between them, and she would too.</p><p>She would wonder if he still felt the same; maybe even more.</p><p>He would wonder if maybe the way she looks at him now is different than the way she looked at him before.</p><p>- A theory I cooked up for 6x01 before I saw the trailer! This fic has a lot more of a happy ending though compared to season 6 ;) !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize in advance for any grammatical errors or any weird wording. I suck at editing my own writing but I do it vigorously nonetheless and almost always still have errors inevitably.  
> Also PLEASE leave feedback and lemme know what you think!  
> And Feel free to leave any fic requests for possible one-shots/multi-chapters that I could make in the future! I know that there aren't that many Stydia fics rolling in every day so I will bless ya'll if you'll let me!!

Lydia put a hand on Stiles' shoulder and covered her mouth with the other, stifling a laugh.

“What? What’s wrong with it?” Stiles asked, baffled by her sudden fit of laughter.

“Stiles, it’s of you sitting in your Jeep!? –and how exactly was your dad okay with this?” Lydia asked, flashing a knowing smirk as she moved back to her side of the table in the library.

She began flipping through her textbook again, not too surprised that she could still feel Stiles’ dumbfounded gaze.

They’d been at this for three months now, studying in the library after school. It was the only thing they could think of that seemed normal for them. They were so used to needing something to solve, but for some reason, their relationship was the one thing they couldn’t figure out.

Which is why everyday, Stiles finds a different way to ask Lydia if she wants to study at the library after school, and also why Lydia says yes every time.

They haven’t really talked about their feelings, nor very much about what they’re thinking. It’s mostly just been nonsense, consisting of watching viral videos and listening to each others Spotify playlists, mixed with the occasional silence of their actual studying. Although today, they actually have something interesting to talk about.

Senior pictures.

Of course Stiles pulled up a file with pictures of him brooding in his jeep sarcastically. She wouldn’t admit it, but she actually laughed because she loved it.

She loved that she couldn’t tell if he was doing it as a joke, because he was completely serious, or just because he thought it was ironic, but knowing Stiles, it was probably all of the above.

“Okay. Okay, fine. Then let's see yours,” he urged, closing his laptop, followed by him folding his arms competitively. Lydia gazed up intently at something in the far corners of the library, and then smiled, pursing her lips as she tapped her finger on her chin, “mhhmm, no,” she retorted. She gave Stiles a satisfied grin while he scoffed and rolled his eyes defeated.

 

“Lydia, I’m going to see it eventually. Come on! I can be your first,” he argued after a few minutes of silence, with a hint of humor in the last sentence.

At that she looked up again with a raised eyebrow, meeting Stiles' gaze on the other side of the table. He went bug eyed for a second, realizing how it sounded, but just as quickly went with it and raised both of his brows inquiringly.

“Well you wouldn’t be anyways. I already showed it to my mom,” she laughed, officially giving up on studying as she closed her book and set her hands down neatly in front of her.

“Okay well, 2nd is almost always known for being better. And I showed you mine. I already know it’s going to be unbelievable too, so just- get it out here already,” he whined dramatically, flailing a hand in motion towards himself.

Lydia felt a twinge of satisfaction at the word ‘unbelievable’ coming from Stiles’ lips in a conversation about her senior pictures. She began to feel a redness creeping up her cheeks, so she distracted herself by turning and reaching down into her purse to grab her phone.

Stiles shifted in his seat, surprised that she caved in so soon. A small smile appeared on his lips as he looked her over, scrolling through her phone nervously eyeing over her emails till she found the one from the photographer. Once she was looking down at the pictures, a wave of regret frenzied her emotions.

Why was she being so weird about showing her photos to Stiles?

It’s not like he’s the type of person to lie and say they’re good when they’re not. He’s the type of person to go breathless, speechless because he would be so in awe of them. But maybe that was the whole point.

“Actually, how about tomorrow. I promise tomorrow,” she laughed awkwardly, clicking to the homepage before shoving her phone back into her purse.

“No? No, you were just about to show me though,” he chuckled with a sweet smile. He was disappointed, but dropped it almost instantly when he noticed how much her mood had changed.

Why was she being so shy with him?

They sat there for a moment, awkwardly looking over their surroundings in silence, then naturally pursing their lips in sync, both thinking the same thing.

“So, it’s getting late, maybe we should head out?” She spoke first, changing the subject as she began to gather her things.

Stiles looked up in a daze before finally shaking his head. “Oh. Uh yeah. Yeah, lets get out of here,” he agreed, gathering everything haphazardly into his backpack before standing up and pulling it over his shoulder.

As Lydia started walking, Stiles trailing effortlessly behind, she thought about how different today was from all of the other days over these last three months. She never really thought about it, but it had been so easy.

So far, all they’d done lately is spend their time together, simply being in each others company, but for the first time, something had reminded them why they were here in the first place.

They were stalling.

Scott had noticed. Obviously. Along with most of the pack, but Scott most of all. He didn’t say anything to Stiles, but he talked to Lydia. He told her that if she liked him, she should tell him.

But Lydia didn’t think that way, because she knew that her and Stiles had no idea what they were doing. They were too used to being “almost”.

Sure, they both thought about it a lot when they were alone, like A LOT A LOT.

Laying in their beds at night, still bewildered by the fact that they had survived yet another day in the hell hole that is quite literally Beacon Hills; they thought about what the other must be thinking.

He would think about how much things have changed between them, and she would too.

She would wonder if he still felt the same; maybe even more.

He would wonder if maybe the way she looks at him now is different than the way she looked at him before.

“So, have you heard back from Stanford?” He asked, before he made his way in front of her slightly to open the door for them.

She shyly went through first and held her books tightly to her chest as she entered the hallway. “Well, I would have told you, but that would require me actually hearing from them,” she said openly, as they began walking down the dim hallway side by side.

“Are you worried?” Stiles asked watchfully.

“Not really, but it makes me wonder what they’re waiting for,” she replied, looking over at him with curious eyes.

He smiled reassuringly and looked forward, “Good, you don’t need to worry. They probably thought they contacted you and are probably waiting anxiously for a response, maybe you should save them the trouble; just call and ask.”

She looked away from him, rolling her eyes at his notion, this one was all too similar to the many others he has that all result in a happy ending for Lydia. “And what about you, have you heard back from Berkley?” She asked.

“No. Because I definitely would have told you if I did,” he said with a cheeky grin, causing her to blush as they finally exited the front doors of the school.

They were silent again for a moment until Lydia thought of something, “Well, if we actually survive senior year, and manage to get into the schools we want, alive, all of this wouldn’t be so bad.”

“All of what?” He asked puzzled, stopping in his tracks as he waited for her answer.

She turned and looked up at him fondly, before tilting her head to the side,

“This. Us. Once we leave, it’s not like all of this will go away, especially for me.”

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked her over again, waiting for her to continue.

“I mean, Stanford’s survival rate is probably a lot more impressive than Beacon Hills’, but it’s not like I’ll be able to get away from all of this. If you get into Berkeley and I get into Stanford, we’ll only be 57 minutes away from each other. Scott will be closer to you but we’ll figure it out, we always do. There’s no reason to say goodbye,” she said warmly, reaching to place a disheveled piece of hair behind her ear.

Stiles felt his heart stutter as he listened to Lydia talking about their future. Of course he knew the best route from Berkley to Stanford was only 57 minutes, but hearing Lydia say it so upliftingly made him want to tattoo it across his forehead.

He was looking down at her differently now. His eyes were skimming over her face, neck, shoulders, down to her hands and then back up to her gaze.

“So, I guess this means I’ll be the one driving to Stanford in the middle of the night whenever you find a dead body?” He asked sarcastically, now somehow motionless with a smile as he kept his eyes on hers.

Lydia blinked slowly for a second and her lips curled into a blissful smile as she looked back up at him. “Well, only if you’re still offering,” she said, shrugging playfully as she pursed her lips, then giving him a foreign gaze before turning slowly towards the parking lot.

Stiles had only seen that look in Lydia’s eyes on a few occasions, but those looks had never once been directed at him before.

Stiles felt a fusion of courage and fear course through his veins as he slipped his arm across Lydia’s back and then curled it around her waist. He took his right hand and cupped it to her check once she was turned, facing him again before diving for her lips eagerly. Lydia must have tensed up as it was happening because he could feel her gradually faltering lower in her stance as he began to slowly pull away.

Before he could open his eyes she was reaching up and pulling his head back to connect their lips again frantically. His left arm wrapped tighter around her back, trying to pull her closer than she already was, which was indeed impossible since their frames were already pressed flush against each other. Then, he took the hand from her cheek and rushed it down to meet his other one behind her back, followed by her making hers more comfortable settled behind his neck.

As they both began to process what was happening, their lips curved with the others more urgently and Lydia moved her hands to the sides of his cheeks before slowly pulling away from his lips.

Stiles hands were still wrapped around Lydia, but they were loosening, causing the space that was just previously roused up from his hands to reveal wrinkles all over her dress.

Their noses were still connected, as Stiles placed his hands firmly yet delicately on each side of Lydia’s waist.

She slid hers down his shoulders and when she opened her eyes she was met with his gaze, a new gaze on him, piercing through her as she attempted to sigh evenly.

Their faces were now a good distance away, but their bodies were still loosely wrapped in each other. Stiles began rubbing small circles into Lydia’s hips without breaking eye contact.

Lydia finally smiled and Stiles followed with a tender one, but she interrupted him quickly, pulling his head down to hers in her hands and laid a fast and frenzied kiss on his lips.

Then she finally stepped back from their embrace, noticing her books all over the ground between them. She looked up at him adoringly, yet somehow mockingly and it made Stiles laugh. She began laughing quietly too as he bent down and started stacking her books in his arms. He stood up and purposefully avoided her eyes as he walked past her and towards their cars.

She quirked her eyebrows amusingly and followed gradually behind, smiling to herself and then back up to Stiles who was now almost to her blue Toyota.

She unlocked the car as they approached, allowing Stiles to set her books down in the back seat. She sat down in the driver side and began to roll down the window once her door was closed. He was now peering down at her as she pulled her seat belt across her chest, followed by her looking back up at him with an affectionate smile.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” She asked, gripping her hands on the steering wheel, in an attempt to distract herself from jumping out and throwing herself at the boy.

“Yes. Yes, definitely… But, don't think I forgot. You can't break your promise,” he teased, leaning down with his hands resting on the car above her head.

It took her a solid 10 seconds, but she quickly realized he was talking about her senior pictures. She moved her face towards his, waiting for him to make a move, the first move, for the second time.

He bent down and met his lips with hers softly and momentarily before pulling back only to stop a few inches away.

“Oh, I definitely won't,” she replied, pecking his lips one last time before putting the keys in the ignition.

He stepped back and they beamed at each other one last time before he watched her back out of her parking spot and out of the lot.

Time slowed down as Stiles began walking towards his Jeep, now the only car left in the wide open space. His smile spread, unrestrained and somehow doubling in size every minute, not realizing how much time had gone by as he was turning on his street.

He thought about Lydia. He thought about Scott stopping at his place in Berkley, followed by them arguing for 15 minutes, before Scott would finally give in and let Stiles drive the Jeep.

He thought about them meeting Lydia in San Francisco on the weekends. Hell, they would probably be driving back home together during the holidays.

Even though he wasn’t going to be spending every waking minute with his friends (his pack?), he knew he wasn’t going to lose touch with them. He couldn’t lose touch with them after everything they had been through.

He wondered what Lydia was thinking now. Then he thought about how perfectly her lips felt, and how if his future laid only an hour away from hers, they would definitely figure it out.


End file.
